


...I'm Gonna Find You Oneshots

by MoodyKitsune



Series: Finder/Keeper [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Creation, Destruction, Doodle Sphere, Gen, Imagination, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Inspiration, Meta, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyKitsune/pseuds/MoodyKitsune
Summary: Obsidian appears in the Doodle Sphere and meets with Ink and has an encounter with Error





	1. Advent

**Author's Note:**

> So these are connected with the gift I gave to Staringback with my original character Obsidian. I've just binged the Underverse and XTale videos by Jael Penaloza and got inspired. I also recommend going to watch them. It's awesome! Welp, hope you enjoy!

She gasped as she opened her eyes.

White.

Everything was white.

And then green.

And then blue.

**Wait, no…** she thought looking up. There were other things. There were…floating islands everywhere, littering the multicolored space. She herself stood on one. It was barren currently; she was the only thing on it.

**Thing? I’m not a thing. I’m a…woman.** She looked down at the palms of her hands. They were pale in comparison to the rest of her, which was a dark…brown color.

**Huh.**

“Oh, hello!” A voice behind her had her whipping around. 

Seeing nothing, she frowned, “Down here.” The voice pipped up again, making her look down. A short…skeleton stood before her. He was a skeleton, for some reason she knew that. He was dressed in…well, a lot of clothes. Mostly earthy tones of browns and yellows but some darker colors interspersed with blue. An oversized scarf wrapped around his neck, the tail of it nearly hitting the ground.

Rainbow colors adorned vials on a strap that he wore bandolier style and she could see an oversized paint brush on his back.

“Uh…” Was that her voice?

“Wow, you were made quite tall, weren’t you? Cool voice too! Bet you’d kill it in the jazz singing scene!” He grinned wide enough his eyes closed. When he opened his odd eyes again, she noticed the glowing symbols inside of them had changed.

“Thanks? I guess?” She squinted at his face, “You uh…got a little something.” She touched her face.

“Huh?” He tilted his head at her and she stared at him for a moment, glancing again at the ink stain on his cheek.

“You know what? Never mind!” She smiled at him, “So…who are you? What is this place?”

“Oh! Silly me, I’m Ink! Nice to meet you! You’re in the Doodle Sphere! The birthplace of alternate variations! Well…you’re the first of your particular variation but I’m hopeful that more of you will appear! Oh, this is so exciting!” He lifted his fists and shook them, beaming up at her. Abruptly his eyes widened, his cheeks inflated and he violently vomited at his feet, ink splashing all over the ground, some getting on the front of his clothes.

She stumbled backwards in alarm, “Are you alright?! What was that?”

“Sorry about that. It happens.” He glanced off to the side with his odd eyes, “What were we talking about again?” He wiped his face on his forearm and she grimaced.

“…right. So…alternate variations, huh?”

“Mm-hmm! This is the multiverse and you were created for this place! I’m not sure if you’ll get your own universe or will be added an existing one but, I’m excited to see what happens!”

Clothes appeared on her body all at once and with them the realization that up until that point she’d been standing there naked. In front of Ink. She stared at him, horrified.

“Oooh, nice! I bet I know where you’re going!” He didn’t appear to care that she’d been standing there bare nekkid and she sighed, letting it go. A glow behind her made her turn and squint.

“There we go! Well, it was nice to meet you…uh…what’s your name, anyway?” He frowned up at her.

She turned to look at him, giving him a thousand-watt smile as the answer appeared in her mind, “Obsidian. My name is Obsidian Gothic.”

She’d stepped through the door to see…nothing. Obsidian frowned at the vast whiteness. A flash of color had her looking up. Cerulean threads, myriads of them, hung from a non-existent ceiling. She frowned at them.

“So…another anomaly to gum up the works.” A derisive, coarse voice growled behind her, “Great. That pigmented idiot really gives me way too much work.”

Obsidian turned slowly towards the voice. The door had vanished and, in its place, stood a black skeleton. His sockets were red instead of black, with a ring of yellow around a blue pupil. Streaks of blue, looking like tears disappeared into his yellow sneer. His form seemed…unstable, the word ERROR appearing around him, vibrating disconcertingly.

Her dark eyes narrowed on him, “What did you just call me?”

He raised his red brows at her, “Anomaly. It’s what you are.”

“I have a name.” She snarled, taking a step towards him.

He seemed unconcerned, shrugging, “Doesn’t matter. I’ll be destroying you soon enough when your creator abandons—”

“’DOESN’T MATTER’?!” She shouted, making the bark skeleton jump at her sudden outburst, “Listen here, Crying Skeleton, you don’t get to decide whether or not I matter!” She advanced towards him quickly, her long legs eating up the distance between them, making the skeleton backpedal.

“Did you just call me—?”

“Everyone you meet matters to some extent. I don’t know what you do here but it doesn’t mean you get to treat someone like they are worthless. Especially when we have just met. I. Have. A. Name.”

He tripped over his feet and fell on his bony butt, she loomed over him

“And you will use it.” She hissed, her eyes spitting proverbial fire, “Do I make myself clear, Crying Skeleton?”

“Stop calling me that!” He barked. He’d been surprised by her abrupt aggression but appeared to be getting his wits about him again. He stood.

“But that’s what you are, Crying Skeleton” She replied her tone like ice, crossing her arms.

“I’m not crying!” He protested.

“That’s what it looks like to me. So that’s what I’ll call you. Why should I call you by your name?”

“Aaargh! You keep going on about your name this, your name that! I DON’T EVEN KNOW IT!” He roared up at her, throwing up his arms.

She bent down to him slowly, getting in his face, “You never asked.” She growled.

He blinked at her then looked off to the side sullenly, “Fine. What’s your name?” He murmured finally.

Obsidian’s foul mood lifted immediately and she beamed at him, “I’m so glad you asked!” She chirped, straightening before kneeling so she wasn’t looking down at him anymore, “My name is Obsidian Gothic, what’s yours?” She offered her hand.

He glanced down at it, she noticed he’d been sweating before when she’d blitzed him. He was doing it again, something else making him nervous, “Uh…Error.” He finally replied, but didn’t take her hand. She said nothing but kept her hand out, her expression pleasant.

“Uh…yeah, I don’t really like…touching….” He explained.

Obsidian blinked, “Oh!” Her eyes rolled up in thought before she gasped happily and began fishing around in her large overcoat. She pulled something out and put it on her hand; a black leather glove. She offered her gloved hand to him now, “Is this better?”

Error sighed, closed his eyes and took her hand. The shake was brief and his hands were jammed into his pockets immediately after, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Error!”

“Really?” he gave her an odd look.

She nodded, “We sorted it out, didn’t we? Don’t worry about it!” She looked around the blank space, “So…what is it you do for the multiverse, then?” She asked.

“I clean up after Ink. I destroy garbage AU’s. Cleanse the multiverse of the clutter.” He replied. He looked quite proud of himself but also a little irritated when he mentioned Ink.

“Hmm…so, your role here is pretty important then, huh?” She asked. He blinked at her in surprise, his form looking slightly more unstable for a moment, “I met Ink, after all; he seems…flighty.” She gave a one-shouldered shrug, “So, I guess I’m a little glad that there’s someone like you around to keep him grounded. You two balance each other out.”

“So…you understand.” He looked a little excited about that, his grin widening.

Obsidian nodded but her smile faded a bit, “Hey, can you do me a favor, though?” She asked quietly.

“Huh? What is it?” His own grim dimming, looking her up and down suspiciously.

“If it turns out you need to come get me. If it turns out you need to destroy me, will you…say hi first? I could make you something delicious to eat. Apparently, I know how to cook. What’s your favorite food?”

He looked gob smacked, “Chocolate.”

Obsidian smiled broadly, “I’ll make you something chocolate, then! How’s that sound?”

He gave her a dark look, “I could just eradicate you right now, you know.”

She tilted her head, regarding him thoughtfully, “Nah.” She chuckled, “Come on, Error, how about it? You ever had someone make you a homemade double chocolate cake before? Maybe even some double fudge brownies? Or even just fudge?”

He’d started salivating and he shook his hands in front of it, “Alright, shut up about it! Fine!” He snapped.

“Promise?” She wheedled, wiggling her index finger at him.

“Ugh! Fine, I promise! Geez! Would you get outta here, you’re cramping my style!”

Obsidian laughed, “Alright, alright.” She glanced over her shoulder. Another glowing doorway waited. She stood, turned, and walked towards it.

She’d just reached the door when she heard him call out behind her, “You know you’re not going to remember this conversation, right? Not consciously, anyway.”

She craned her neck to look at him and chuckled, “Well, you’ll just have to remember for me, won’t you?” She winked at him, “I’m counting on you, Error.” He looked away, scowling at the floor before nodding once silently.

**Is that a blush? Well, isn’t he cute!**

“Keep up the good work, Error. Maybe I’ll see you around.” She turned back towards the door, sending a wave as she entered the light.

The door vanished after the anom—after Obsidian entered and Error was left alone, “What the hell?!” He growled to himself, his hand going to his chest. He’d never had an encounter like that with a creation before. Was the universe she was going to going to be okay? He shook his head, “Whatever. It’s only a matter of time before I clean it up anyway.” He turned towards his couch and flopped down on it, sagging into the plushness, glaring at nothing when a sudden thought made him sit up a little, “Wonder if she’d make me a cake even if…”

Obsidian jerked awake, staring at her new ceiling. For a moment, she didn’t recognize it but as her pulse slowed her memories started flooding in.

**I found him**.

She closed her eyes again, seeing Ding in her mind. He hadn’t corrected her when she’d called them that in a fit of pique so she was going to continue until he did.

**I’ve got a new friend.** She lifted her hands and covered her face as she flushed, “Ugh, why am I so embarrassing?!” That could have gone terribly wrong.

**But it didn’t so stop torturing yourself. He said yes, he even flirted...maybe**. He’d certainly teased her. The jerk. She laughed at the memory and swung her legs around, placing her hand on her nightstand. She heard something fall and looked down at the floor of her bedroom to see a spool of blue thread roll away, leaving some of it unraveled.

She took in a shaky breath as she stared at it, her mind just on the edge of…remembering…something? What had she dreamed about? She knew she had but as hard as she tried, she could quite get ahold of the memory of it. She closed her eyes and shook her head, “Okay, leave it alone. It’s fine.” She stood and picked up the spool, rewinding the thread before putting it away; she’d had to mend one of her blouses late last night and had neglected to put it away.

Time for breakfast; what to make, what to make. Pancakes sounded good.

With chocolate chips.


	2. Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wings and Sid hang out during an interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really didn’t want to be posted...  
> Anyway...here ya go!

“You know, darling, when I agreed to let you tag along, I was under the impression that you knew to behave.” Wingdings rasped over the sound of the choking man.

Obsidian, who was sitting a little way behind him at the small table spread her hands, “I’m being so good right now! I haven’t even made a peep!” She protested.

Wings sighed and his floating hand released the man, who dropped to the floor, hacking and wheezing, “Yes, but how can I hope to intimidate the man when my companion refuses to stop mooning at me in the background?” He pointed out.

Sid gasped, affronted, “Well, I never!” She put her hand to her chest, “You seem to have quite an opinion of yourself, Ding!” Wings leveled a look at her and she crossed her arms, raising her brows, “You just happen to strike quite a figure today. It doesn’t mean I was ‘mooning’ over you, pfft!” More silence, “We haven’t seen each other in a while; you’ve been busy, I’ve been busy. I thought this would be a great time to spend some quality time face to face while you interrogate this guy about a recent rash of thefts in the area, that’s all!”

Wings put a hand to his face,  one of his floating hands reached down and grabbed the man, roughly depositing him in the chair that was an exact match for the one Obsidian was sitting in. This one had been moved into the middle of their hosts living room, which was decorated with an impressive array of porcelain and glass figurines. Some were on open shelves, others were in display cases, some were quite gorgeous and others…well.

“Fine, fine.” Sid finally relented, “I will refuse to be impressed by how good that coat looks on you.

“Obsidian…” Wings growled.

“Can I make a suggestion, though? Not to say this isn’t a good start but he’s not going to give us anything with you choking him out like that. Wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t really care one way or the other about himself. ”

Wings was peering at her through his fingers, “He doesn’t care about himself, hmm? Then tell me, dear, what does he care about.”

“ It’s funny you should ask—whoops!” She’d stood and reached for one of the figurines on the shelf nearest her, but she’d been looking at Wings and not where she was grabbing so she only succeeded in knocking the little china owl off  its perch with her gloved hand . It hurtled towards the ground and Obsidian saw the man pale alarmingly and gasp.

Gotcha. She plucked it easily out of the air, smiling sheepishly, “Clumsy me! That could have been a disaster!” She laughed nervously, “You have so many of these, hon! It’s really quite amazing. She tilted her head now, looking at him in concern, “You alright? You’re looking a little green around the gills.”

The man nodded, swallowing convulsively.

“Oh, that’s good! Let me put this back before I drop it again.” She said cheerfully, replacing the owl. She made a show of glancing over and then doing a double take and gasping. She hurried to the display case right next to the man, opened it, holding back a grin as he made panicked noise behind her and reached out towards the large  sculpture. She pulled it out; a large blown glass horse. It really was a work of art.

“Blown glass!” she cooed in delight, turning with it in her hands. She looked at Wings who had dropped his  own and now had them clasped behind his back, “You know, my parents took me to a glass blowing shop as a kid and you would not believe how many different—”

“Please! Please stop!” The man cried out desperately, interrupting her nonsense story. She’d been gesturing a bit wildly with the horse in her hand and he looked like he might faint front the panic. Obsidian blinked at him before approaching and sinking down to her knees in front of him.

She now clasped the horse in both her hands, holding it in front  of her . His gaze was fixed on it, “Please stop what?” She asked quietly, tilting her head.

“Please don’t hurt her.” He whimpered.

“Andrew.” No response, “ Andrew .” His gaze flicked up to her, startled. When she was sure she had his full attention, “Tell my man everything he wants to know, or I’m going to turn into a whirling dervish in this china shop.” Her voice was low and even. Since her back was to him, she didn’t see Wings ’ brows raise at the proprietary phrasing.

Andrew nodded so hard she was afraid he’d get dizzy but she smiled warmly when he stopped and handed him the horse which he took with the deep sigh, his face going slack with relief. She stood and walked towards the door, patting Wings’ chest as she passed, “I’ll be outside if you need me.” She said.

On c e the door closed, Wings looked down at the trembling man who was staring at the closed door like he was afraid she burst back in any second, “Let’s try this again, shall we?” Andrew’s head whipped back over to him and Wings grinned sharply at him, “I’d hurry. She might come back wondering what’s taking so long. We wouldn’t want that, would we?”

Andrew shook his head vigorously.

“So…did I pass?” She asked as they walked down the street. She’d been wondering if this had been some kind of job interview. Him acting like he didn’t know what button to press to get Andrew to sing had been interesting. The way he’d let her take the reigns so easily had also been a flag . She supposed it was only natural to want to see her in action but she already had a job. Maybe she’d do part-time stuff like this, though like she’d done back home. She’d have to wait and see what he did.

Wingdings smiled down at her but didn’t actually answer, making her roll her eyes when he instead asked, “Hungry?”

“Fine, don’t answer. I know I did with flying colors. To answer your question, I can almost always eat.”

“What are you in the mood for, then?” He asked, chuckling.

She thought about it, “Spaghetti!” and then threw her head back and laughed at the look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...it’s a nice coat


	3. Midnight Chocolate Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obsidian has an interesting exchange with a mystery guest. Chocolate is had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the stories knocking around in my head that came to the fore so had to get it down. Please keep in mind, none of these are in a particular order.  
> Enjoy!

Obsidian stared at the piece of paper on her kitchen table. It hadn’t been there when she’d left for work that morning. She turned to look at her door, inspecting it for signs of tampering. Seeing none made her unease grow. She frowned hard and slowly explored her house, ignoring the offending piece of paper for now. There were no signs of disturbance in her apartment. Nothing was missing either. Her sigh ended on an audible growl as she gathered herself and returned to the kitchen.

**MAKE ME A CHOCOLATE CAKE**

Sid blinked and picked up the page, her eyes catching on a thread that dangled down, caught on the edge of the paper. The world seemed to warp a bit around her, an odd stuttering sensation made her close her eyes to stave off the vertigo. Just as suddenly as it happened, it stopped and Sid took a deep, deep breath, letting it out shakily before opening her eyes again.

“What in the world…?” She whispered aloud, staring at the message written in uneven capital letters with a heavy hand. She pinched the odd blue thread between her thumb and forefinger. It wasn’t a sewing thread and the sight of it made her…smile?

Huh.

Raising her brows, she read the message again, “Hmph!” She grunted and went to find a pen. She flipped the page over and wrote a response.

_What’s the magic word?_

She then replaced the page, keeping the thread with her, and went about her evening. She gave Wingdings a call to wish him goodnight, opting not to mention her unknown visitor, then went to bed herself. The next morning dawned early and Sid rolled out of bed. She’d set the thread on her nightstand and seeing it made her stomach flip, adrenaline flooding her system. She hurried into her kitchen to see a fresh piece of paper.

**NOW**

It startled a laugh out of her, “Oh really?” She guffawed, flipping the page over.

_Try again._

She then went about getting ready for work and left for the day. She ran into Frisk on her way out to handle some errands and the two women walked together until their paths diverged. Throughout the day, Sid couldn’t help but wonder what the response would be, anxious to get home. She had to force herself to focus on work but she hurried home when quitting time came around. Bursting through her front door she found…nothing.

Disappointment like a sand bag sat heavy on her as she frowned at her empty kitchen table. She finally clicked her tongue, annoyed. She wasn’t sure why she was so bummed by the lack of response. The situation was potentially dangerous after all; an unknown party was somehow getting into her house to leave her notes demanding she make cake for them. Something niggled at the corner of her thoughts, though, confirmed every time she saw that blue thread on her night stand. When the disappointment refused to leave her, though, she did what any sane person would do when things weren’t going well. She called her mother.

“Are you alright, baby? You seem a bit down.” Sid grimaced, she’d hoped that she had hid better but, then again, this was her mother. Of course, she’d notice.

“Just…a little bummed about something that didn’t work out how I wanted.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She hesitated, she didn’t want her father to suddenly appear after she told her mother about the mystery guest; she didn’t want them to worry, and they probably would, “I’ll deal with it. It’s okay.” She finally replied.

Silence on the other line before, “Alright, then.”

The conversation ended soon after that, with her father briefly getting the phone to also bid her goodnight. She hung up with them, called Wingdings as well to bid him goodnight and then went to bed.

There was nothing on the table the next morning or the next, or the next. She’d all but moved on with her life, chalking the whole experience up to a fluke when the next morning she walked into her kitchen and saw a piece of paper there. She froze, the butterflies in her stomach going berserk.

“No way.” She moved forward and read the message scrawled there.

**Please**

She snorted, noticing the whole in the page where the pen they’d used punched through, “Was it really that hard?” She chuckled. Today was her day off and while she’d planned to see what Wingdings was doing today, it looked like she needed to head to the store.

Later that day, looking at the monstrosity before her she wondered distantly if maybe she’d gotten a little too excited. The three-tiered chocolate cake with chocolate frosting sat in the middle of her kitchen table, “This is for one person, right?” She asked aloud. The cake didn’t respond, however and she shook her head sighing, “Well, no matter. Hope they like it.” It certainly smelled delicious. Sid cleaned her kitchen then got ready for the evening. She’d heard that Frisk had a gig tonight and she wanted to go see her sing, maybe say hello to Sans. The middle brother was still a little wary of her. She didn’t take it personally; he really wasn’t the most social to begin with. Then again, it could be because of the little prank the women had pulled on him when she’d introduced herself to him.

She came back later that night to see the cake was gone. Her table stood empty in her kitchen and she huffed gently, “Well, that’s that, I guess.” She got ready for bed. A week passed with not even a thank you note. She hadn’t really expected one, though, it would have been nice, she supposed. What an odd experience.

Coming home one evening, laden down with groceries, she saw something on her kitchen table that made her almost drop everything. She managed to keep everything in hand until she could set it down on her kitchen counter before approaching. The item was folded neatly, placed in the exact center of her table.

**A scarf…?** She thought. She reached out to pick it up, marveling at how soft it was. It was a black scarf, it looked knitted. Holding it up, she noticed a couple stitches were a little uneven or dropped all together but otherwise the scarf was lush and warm feeling. The fringe was black too but with threads of yellow red and cerulean interspersed. The colors made her smile warmly despite herself.

“You’re welcome, ~~Error~~.” Sid froze, what had she just said? She frowned down at the scarf trying to recall the name she’d just said. She knew it was a name but couldn’t seem to…it slipped from her mental grasp every time. She finally stopped and took a deep breath, letting it go. The scarf was startlingly long and very, very warm. She couldn’t help a giggle as she dropped her chin to snuggle into it further and proceeded to wear it while she put her groceries away.

Error lay facedown on his couch. So. Much. Chocolate. The empty platter lay on the floor next to couch. He turned his head to scowl at it as if it was the one that had forced him to eat it all in record time. His scowl eased and he reached down, pinching up a large crumb left over and putting it in his mouth. So good. He’d have to return the platter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chocolate overload. No regrets.


	4. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sid is formally introduced to the rest of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure about this one. It played out a little different than i originally planned and ended sooner. Well...hope you enjoy

“It would be prudent to introduce you formally to my brothers.” Wingdings had said over the phone a couple nights ago. Her stomach had flipped at the time and was doing so now as she braided her hair back into two large cornrows, pinning them into place neatly at the back of her head. She stood in front of her mirror, fiddling with the obsidian bolo tie her she wore around the collar of her white button-down shirt. It had taken an eternity to figure out what to wear to dinner. She’d opted for one of her black suits but instead of a black waistcoat, she’d gone with a deep purple one; just a splash of color. She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous; it wasn’t like she hadn’t seen the other Gaster brothers around town or, in Sans’ case, at the bars when Frisk had gigs. She’d never approached them, though, so she was pretty sure neither of them even knew she existed.

**They’re going to know after tonight** , she thought a touch morbidly then finally sighed and shook her head, **It’s just dinner, stop panicking.** Steeling herself, she finally left, coming out onto the street in time to see Frisk already on her way.

**Might as well start here. Otherwise she might think I’m following her…which I would be, I suppose**.

Sid rolled her eyes at herself, “Ms. Determ!” She hailed raising her hand and smiling.

The other woman stopped and turned. Sid watched as recognition flashed in her eyes, her smile was small but warm, “Hello. You’re…one of our newer neighbors, right?” She asked as Sid drew closer.

She nodded as she came to a stop before the smaller woman, “Yes. Sorry if I alarmed you by already knowing your name. Your reputation proceeds you. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you formally. I’ve seen you perform a few times; you have a lovely voice and fantastic stage presence.”

A slight flush glowed on Frisks cheeks, “Thanks. What can I do for ya….um…?”

“Obsidian. You can call me Sid.” She offered her hand, “I’m a friend of Di—um, Wings.” She supplied.

Frisk took her hand, her brows raising in surprise, “Oh! You’re the one—”

“—who you’ll be meeting at the Gaster house, yes.” Sid chuckled, releasing her hand.

“Well, nice to meet ya. Sans mentioned that we would be meeting a friend of Wings’ over dinner. What a small world.”

“I figured since we’re going the same way, we could walk together?” She gave a one-shouldered shrug.

“Of course!” They fell into step, Sid having to slow her pace to match Frisks smaller stride, chating amicably the entire way. They were laughing about how Sans had used a buzzer on her when he’d shaken her hand when they finally reached the house in the park.

“Wish I could get ‘im back, honestly, the jerk.” Frisk chuckled and a sudden thought occurred to Sid. It whispered mischievously and she stilled. Noticing the sudden lack of movement, Frisk looked up at her curiously.

“I might…be able to help with that.” Sid finally said, one side of her mouth curling a bit a glint entering her dark eyes.

Frisk raised her brows, “What do ya mean?” In answer, Sid raised her hand and Frisk gasped as electricity travelled up it, jumping and snapping between the other woman’s long fingers.

“I could give him a little zap for you. Nothing too much, of course. Not actually trying to hurt him, after all.”

Frisk was pale, she swallowed, “W-what...how…?!” she stammered.

“Huh? Oh, I’ve got magic.” Sid waved dismissively.

“…right.” Frisk put her hands to her temples and took a deep breath, closing her eyes, “Right.” Sid watched as Frisk collected herself, waiting patiently.

“I’ll only do it if you give the word.” She tilted her head, her expression neutral.

At that moment the front door slammed open, making Frisk jump and the skeleton of the hour filled the doorway, “Dollface! What are ya doin’ out here?! I said I’d pick ya up!” His voice gruff and irritated. Sid noticed, as he walked forward stopping in front of Frisk and successfully putting himself between her and Sid, that he looked annoyed and…concerned? His hand went to touch her face gently, his red gaze flickering over her as if to look for injury or damage.

Frisk reached up and covered his hand, smiling up at him ruefully, “Sans, I’m perfectly capable of walking here, it’s not that far. Besides, I wasn’t alone.” She pointed her chin towards Sid.

Sans finally turned to look at her and Sid smiled mildly at him, nodding her head in silent greeting.

Suspicion heavy in his gaze, Sans looked her up and down, “Yeah? Who the hell are you?” He growled.

Sid’s eyes flicked over to Frisk, waiting. She got her response by way of a barely perceptible nod, the other woman light eyes now gaining the gleam Sid’s had before. She grinned wide now, wide enough to show off her canines, “Hello, I’m Obsidian! You can call me Sid.” She offered her hand.

Red eyes flickered down towards it but he made no move to take it as of yet, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She didn’t drop her hand, or her gaze.

“Sans, don’t be rude.” Frisk piped up behind him, poking him gently in the back.

Grunting, he finally took her hand then immediately stiffened, the red lights in his eyes going dark in surprise. As she’d promised she kept the voltage low. So, so low. The current vibrated up his arm in a sensation similar to striking one’s funny bone; all of the weird sensation and numbness, none of the pain.

He snatched his hand back with a curse, any further words interrupted by the peals of laughter that erupted behind him from Frisk. Sans whipped around to look at her, “Got you! That’s what you get for that buzzer!” She managed, holding her stomach.

“Frisk, what the hell—”

“BROTHER, WHAT IS THAT COMMOTION? DID YOU FIND FRISK—OH, HELLO FRISK!” Papyrus now filled the doorway. He smiled warmly at her, a feat in itself given his fearsome visage. His empty sockets moved to her, “AND YOU MUST BE MY BROTHER’S FRIEND. I AM PAPYRUS.”

“Of course, I know The Great Papyrus. Your reputation proceeds you as well!” She stepped forward and offered her hand, Papyrus reached to take it.

“Bro, wait—” They clasped hands without incident but looked back at him Sans when he spoke up, Papyrus with confusion, Sid with a raised brow.

“WHAT IS IT, BROTHER?” Papyrus asked, releasing Sid.

Sans glowered at Sid, “Nothin’” He rumbled. Frisk snorted behind him and whispered something. Sans whipped around, pinching both her cheeks, rumbling something at her, making her laugh again.

**They are too cute**. She thought, glancing up at Papyrus to see him smiling fondly at the couple, “WELL, IF THAT IS THE CASE, COME INSIDE, DINNER WILL BE READY SOON.” With that he turned and went back into the house. Frisk went to follow but was pulled short by Sans.

“Dollface, give us a minute, will ya?” Sans glanced over at Sid.

Frisk frowned, looking over at Sid as well before returning her gaze to Sans before nodding slowly. She released his hand and headed towards the door. Sid stepped aside, the two women sharing a look before she entered. Sid turned as the door closed behind her, giving Sans a bland look before walking over to him. She shoved her hands in her pockets, mimicking his stance.

Sans didn’t say anything for long moments and Sid waited him out. He finally sighed, reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out a cigar, lit it and exhaled, red smoke curling up around his face and back over his shoulder, strange patterns forming as it lazily floated away. She didn’t protest because she was upwind of him but her nose itched a little. Still, she waited.

“So. What are ya?” He asked finally.

“Your brother’s friend.” She replied immediately; her tone neutral.

Sans gave her a fierce look, mildly marveling when she didn’t flinch, “Don’t play dumb with me, ya know what I mean!” He snarled, some of that red smoke starting to curl out of his eye socket, “If you do anything to Frisk, I’m gonna—”

“I won’t.” Sid cut off his threat, “I wouldn’t hurt her.” She clarified. In fact, she’d set up a beacon in Frisks shadow, not that she was going to say that to Sans right about now, “I don’t know what happened. You don’t have to tell me, either. I’ll either find out about it, or I won’t. I can tell you’re still…affected. I’ll not hurt your Frisk. Not if she doesn’t give me a reason to but since I don’t see that happening ever, she’s safe from me. She’s also safe with me.” She added quietly.

“I don’t need your—”

“Don’t let your pride make you say something stupid.” She ducked her head, looking at him from under her brows.

“Could ya stop interruptin’ me?” He grumped.

Obisdian’s brows raised in surprise, “Oh, sorry about that!” She chuckled, “Look, I’m not saying you can’t protect her on your own. I’m saying that you don’t need to. I’m sure your brothers also keep an eye on her. I know we just met and you’re sore at me for pulling that prank, which to be clear, I did get permission, but I will be another resource if you need someone at your back.”

Sans was quiet for a few beats, “Why?”

Sid spread her hands, “When I became your brother’s friend, I realized it was a package deal; his brothers, and those connected to his brothers were added to the list of people I would seriously maim and maybe kill for. I find, sometimes killing isn’t necessary, it’s a case by case basis, really.” She shrugged.

“Killin’s faster.”

“Ugh, you and my sisters agree on that!” She shook her head; she noticed his red lights were back.

“There’s more of ya?!” Sans grimaced.

She laughed, “And they’re twins. I have a feeling they’re going to love Papyrus.”

Sans huffed, putting out his cigar, “You know, you never told me what you were.” He pointed out.

“That’s true—” The door opened yet again, **What is with this front do—** her thoughts froze as she saw who was in the doorway this time. Wingdings was dressed in red button-down shirt and black slacks. The top two buttons were undone, **Well, doesn’t he look absolutely edib—** shaking herself mentally, she trotted over to Wings, smiling up at him, “Here I am!” She spread her arms.

“Indeed. You have been outside some time, however. I was beginning to worry. His red gaze moved up to his brother beyond her. Sid glanced back; Sans looked nervous.

“We were just feeling each other out.” She flapped her hand, “I pulled a little prank on him, I’m afraid.”

“Mm.” Wings grunted then tilted his head, “You mentioned you wished to bring dessert…?”

Sid felt her stomach drop and she gasped, horrified, realizing she’d forgotten to bring it in her nervousness, “Oh no!” She then flapped around for a moment before whipping around to look at Sans. The middle skeleton brother stood where she’d eft him, looking at her like she’d just lost her mind. She glanced behind him then hurried over, “Don’t move, okay?” She circled around him. Of course he moved, but only to turn and look at her.

“What are you talking abo—WHAT THE FU—!”

“—Language, Sans.” Wings interjected. Then again, the first time he’d seen Sid “shadow walk” he’d had to quash the impulse to curse as well. He watched her jump into Sans shadow and sink down into it as if it were a giant puddle. He waited calmly while Sans looked from him to his shadow stammering incoherently.

A moment later, Sid surfaced again with something in her hands and Sans jumped backwards in alarm.

“HOW DID YOU DO THAT!” Sans barked.

“That’s not important because I brought dessert!” Obsidian responded cheerfully and hurried past Sans, showing off her offering to Wings, “Homemade sweet potato pie.” She declared proudly.

“It looks delicious.”

Sid beamed up at him, her dark skin flushing in delight. Wings stepped aside to let her in so she could take the pie to the kitchen. He looked out at his younger brother who was still shell-shocked, “Do stop gawking, Sans, and come in for dinner.” He chuckled and followed after Sid, leaving Sans to it.


	5. Sparring Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Papyrus and Sid do a little bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter...did not want to be written.  
> A huge thanks for the kudos! I'm seriously blown away.

Obsidian awoke to the sound of a knock.

_Wait._

That wasn’t right. She’d been awake. She’d been awake for _hours_ now. Another episode had her popping awake suddenly in the early hours of the morning, restlessness riding her hard and compelling her to get out of bed to do something. _Anything._ She’d cleaned her house from ceiling to floor until it positively gleamed. She’d then gone for a long, long walk. She wouldn’t be surprised If she’d walked all over Surface City by the time the sun had finally risen. She’d gotten home and still she needed something else to do.

She began organizing her wardrobe, putting clothes she rarely wore anymore into a pile, then came the cupboards which hadn’t really reaped any waste since she was quite good at using her food in a timely manner, even the canned goods. She’d peered at her phone a few times during all this, sometimes staring at it for what seemed like an eternity before snapping out of it to continue her task.

_Don’t bother him, he’s busy. Don’t bother him, he’s busy. Don’t—_

Obsidian closed her eyes hard, grimacing as she stood on the stoop. She rewound her thoughts, watching them play out in reverse, watching herself trudge on her path like some kind of zombie. Whatever stupor she’d fallen into, it hadn’t stopped her from remembering to dress warmly. She’d even remembered to drop the clothes she was donating off and then had continued on her journey, all the way here.

Here.

_What are you doing?! You’re not supposed to bother—_

The door opened, “Papyrus!” She blinked up at him in surprise and then blinked again at the pastel pink apron he was wearing over his usual button-down shirt, waist coat, and slacks.

“MS. GOTHIC? WHAT AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE!” Papyrus greeted.

She squinted against the sudden volume but smiled up at him, “Sorry for dropping in unexpectedly. I…don’t know what I’m doing here.”

“PERHAPS IT IS YOUR DAY OFF?” Papyrus asked.

Obsidian glanced to the side, “It is. And you?”

“INDEED, BUT I AM UNACCUSTOMED TO INACTIVITY SO I AM USING MY DAY OFF TO DO A BIT OF CLEANING!”

Her thoughts returned to her own home and she nodded, “That sounds wonderful.” She paused, fiddling with the tips of her gloves, “Say, Papyrus. You wouldn’t mind—well, I wouldn’t want to impose, but would you like a hand?”

Papyrus stared down at her silently.

“Or two?” She raised her own gloved hands and wiggled her fingers, smiling up at him hopefully.

“IT WOULD BE RUDE TO MAKE A GUEST CLEAN.” He finally responded.

“Well, ordinarily, but I am offering. Also, I too am itching for some activity.” She paused, “And perhaps I could get some cleaning tips form The Great Papyrus!”

That seemed to do it, “NYEH HEH-HEH! MY SKILLS IN CLEANING ARE INDEED LEGENDARY! VERY WELL, MS. GOTHIC, COME IN.” He stepped aside and Sid slipped past him.

“Is it just you today, then?” She asked as she removed her coat and gloves and hung it by the door.

“YES, MY BROTHERS NEEDED TO RUN AN ERRAND SO THEY ARE GONE FOR THE DAY. THIS ABODE NEEDS ATTENTION. IT’S POSITIVELY FILTHY.”

Sid clapped and rubbed her hands together, “Can’t wait!”

THAT’S THE SPIRIT.” Papyrus looked pleased and handed her an apron. This one was white. She slipped it on, tying it deftly at her back.

“Where shall we start?” She asked.

They started in the kitchen, cleaning from top to bottom before moving to the living room, the staircase, making their way upstairs. She was warned to stay away from Ding’s room and she nodded gravely but they cleaned everywhere else. Every surface, every appliance, window, and piece of furniture was giving attention. Periodically, Papyrus would check on her progress and her work before grunting and saying nothing, returning to his own tasks. By the third time, he seemed slightly dissatisfied but he said nothing. She finally paused while polishing the banister and tilted her head at him.

“I have seen your work and it inspired me to put that much more work effort into the task.” She glanced at her work then back at him, “How did I measure up?”

Her words seemed to mollify him and he also looked at her work before nodding once, “ADMIRABLE, HU—MS. GOTHIC. I AM PLEASED THAT MY GREATNESS HAS INSPIRED YOU. I WILL NOT NEED TO REDO ANY OF YOUR WORK.”

_Mama would somehow appear from across the continent and skin me alive if you did_ , Obsidian thought as she beamed up the tall skeleton. In fact, she wouldn’t be surprised if Mama Eshe and Papyrus got on like a house on fire. She had expressed her desire to visit now that Sid was suitably settled…

“NO MORE WOOL GATHERING, LET US COMPLETE OUR TASK, THEN A SMALL BREAK IS IN ORDER.” Papyrus clapped, breaking her out of her musings.

She saluted, “Yes, sir!” She exclaimed smartly and nearly laughed as Papyrus narrowed his sockets at her for a moment before nodding and returning to his own task.

They finished and the house was sparkling, _Well, this looks familiar_ , Obsidian mused as she followed Papyrus into the kitchen. She sat as he set a glass of water before her and sat opposite of her, regarding her as openly as his oldest brother had when they’d first met.

She snorted into her glass as she took a breath but then lifted her hand as he tilted his head at her curiously, “My apologies, Papyrus, I just couldn’t help but notice some similarities between you and your brother.” She explained, “He stared at me in much the same way you are.”

“FORGIVE MY RUDENESS BUT I CANNOT SHAKE THE FEELING THAT SOMETHING IS BOTHERING YOU.” Papyrus remarked.

Obsidian raised her brows, keeping her expression neutral, “Oh?”

“INDEED, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS MOST PERCEPTIVE, YOU CANNOT CONCEAL YOUR TRIBULATION FROM ME.” He declared.

“I don’t really want to bother you with it—”

“NONSENSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS AN AMAZING LISTENER. WE ARE TAKING A BREAK, YOU WILL SPEAK YOUR MIND, HU—MS. GOTHIC!” He commanded.

And, so she did.

He was pensive after she’d finished, rolling around what she’d told him in that skeletal head of his.

“WHAT A PECULIAR AFFLICTION. WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU DO TO COMBAT YOUR SYMPTOMS?”

Obsidian paused thoughtfully, “Well, I’d usually rope my sisters into a few sparring matches.” She shrugged, “But they’re so far away, I can’t—”

She stopped as Papyrus abruptly stood, “PERFECT! COME ALONG, HUMAN!”

Whatever had gotten him excited, he’d forgotten to use her surname. She’d told him he could use her first name or her nickname but he hadn’t budged; oh well. Obsidian removed her apron and left it on the chair only to scoot backwards as Papyrus appeared, his own apron in his hand. He grabbed hers as he continued through the kitchen.

“WAIT HERE.” She did and he soon returned empty-handed, “COME ALONG, NOW!”

“Where are we going?” She had to trot to keep up with him, stopping short as he stopped suddenly by the front door to look down at her.

“WE’RE GOING TO SPAR, OF COURSE!”

So, now they were out in the snow. She’d followed him to a nice-sized clearing away from the houses…and other buildings. She supposed that was a good idea.

“Are you sure about this, Papyrus? I didn’t want to completely take over your day.” She called over to him.

“NONSENSE! WITH YOUR HELP, THE HOUSE WAS CLEANED IN RECORD TIME. I QUITE LIKE TO SPAR BUT SANS IS TOO LAZY AND IF I DO MANAGE TO GET HIM TO AGREE HE WILL NOT TAKE IT SERIOUSLY. AS FOR MY OLDEST BROTHER…HE IS FAR TOO BUSY.”

She bit back the next obvious question; he would have mentioned other possible sparring partners if there had been any.

“Well, then!” Obsidian clapped once, grinning broadly at Papyrus, “I’m honored that you’ll play with me, Papyrus!”

“NYEH HEH-HEH! MY BROTHER HAS INFORMED ME THAT YOU ARE NOT AS FRAGILE AS NORMAL HUMANS ALTHOUGH YOU LOOK QUITE SQUISHY.”

“Yes, well. Perhaps we should only use enough magic to call forth our weapons.” She scratched her cheek, “My magic, I believe, is designed to end fights…expediently.” She shrugged.

He looked curious but left it alone, “VERY WELL.” He reached back behind his back then brought them forward abruptly, gripping two thick bones around the same diameter as baseball bats in his hands as if he’d just pulled them from back sheaths.

Sid raised her brows, her mouth creating a little O. Noticing this, Papyrus gave his signature laugh. As for her, she dropped her hand, her palm towards the ground. Long, comparatively thinner bone came up from the ground, she lifted her hand, guiding it, until it reached just above her had before flicking her wrist, sending it twirling up into the air. As it spun, a long wickedly curving blade appeared at one end. She caught it easily and twirled the now fully formed bone scythe into position.

“IMPRESSIVE!”

She gasped, “Really? Thank you! Yours looked cool so I wanted to show off a little.” She flapped her free hand at him.

“NYEH HEH-HEH, WHEN YOU’RE READY.”

“Okay!” She chirped and immediately rocketed forward. Even without her magic, she could move quickly, her long legs eating up the distance between them. She swung her weapon, the blade slicing through the air. Papyrus blocked it of course but she wasn’t done. She changed direction and swung again, and again, her blade looking for an opening, the blows precise and brutal. She finally rotated her blade, hooking one of his bones and tugged sharply, ripping it out of his grip. It went flying behind her and she twirled her weapon, using the butt end to jab him in the chest.

The blow made Papyrus grunt and stumble backwards but he dodged a high strike from her and then brought his remaining bone down on her head. She lifted her scythe to block the blow and grunted at the impact, the blow was positively jarring and she felt her feet sink into the ground a little, her knees threatening to buckle. She gritted her teeth and held firm though. Another bone appeared in his free hand and he swung it at her unprotected side.

She gasped and twirled her scythe ducking low and then spinning, sweeping his feet. He went down with another grunt and she brought the blade of her scythe down. Papyrus rolled out of the way, sprang to his feet and advanced.

_He’s fast_. She thought and went on the defensive. Each blow was punishing, the vibrations traveling up her arm. She began dodging more and more, knowing that if she continued to try to brute force it with him, she’d lose hold of her weapon and that was unacceptable. One particularly hard blow she hadn’t been able to dodge. She blocked it successfully but the impact lifted her feet off the ground, sending her flying backwards towards the trees. She flipped, getting her feet in the right position so she hit the tree she’d been heading for feet first instead of back first. She looked up, her eyes stretching as she noticed that Papyrus had followed her flight.

He swung at her again and she pushed off the tree, flipping over his head as his weapon struck the trunk of the tree she’d been “standing” on, blowing a sizeable hold into it. Such was the size of the hole, that as she landed, rolled, and spun to face him again, crouched in the snow, the tree slowly toppled over. The sound was tremendous. He hadn’t continued his pursuit of her, simply stood as the tree fell over behind him.

_Well, don’t you look cool._ She thought, smirking. She was panting and irritation spiked as she noticed that his breathing was even, _Like fighting Dad._ Curse their stamina. She clicked her tongue and let her scythe fade, _Lets try this._

Two bones surfaced from the ground under her hand and when she pulled them free, she was holding two sickles. She rolled her shoulders and took a deep breathe, centering herself again. Papyrus waited for her and when swung the sickles into position he began advancing towards her, slowly at first but then not slowly at all and they resumed.

Obsidian lay down face up in the snow, her arms straight out to her sides, her eyes closed, panting. She heard steps approaching but did not move, too busy trying to catch her breath. When the quality of the light changed, she cracked one eye open and peeked up at Papyrus who was peering down at her.

“HOW DO YOU FEEL, MS. GOTHIC?” He asked.

“Papyrus.”

“HM?”

“We just knocked each other around for a while now. I think it’s okay if you called me by my first name, hm?” She asked him breathlessly.

He said nothing for a few beats of silence, “VERY WELL…OBSIDIAN.”

She smiled and laughed breathlessly.

“YOU HAVE NEGLECTED TO ANSWER MY QUESTION.” He pointed out astutely.

“Oh.” Her breathing paused as she self-assessed before letting out a sigh, “Yeah. I feel good. Better. It’s gone.”

“EXCELLENT!” He offered his hand and she took it, letting him pull her to her feet. She wiped the snow off.

“I’m jealous of your stamina. Sparring with you is like sparring with my father.” She grumbled.

“NYEH HEH-HEH, your father sounds blessed with excellent battle acumen.”

“You have no idea.” She agreed.

“YOU MENTIONED THAT YOUR MAGIC ENDS YOUR FIGHTS QUICKLY?”

“Yeah?”

He looked off to the side before, “HAS MY BROTHER SEEN WHAT YOU CAN DO?”

“A little bit.” She wasn’t sure she liked where this is going.

“AS YOUR NEW SPARRING BUDDY, I WOULD LIKE A HANDS-ON DEMONSTRATION.” Papyrus declared and Obsidian grimaced.

“I…don’t think that’s a good idea, Papyrus.” She tried hedging.

“NONSENSE! IT IS IMPORTANT TO BE EXPOSED TO MANY DIFFERENT TYPES OF COMBAT TACTICS.”

“D—Wings’ll kill me if I hurt you.”

“I CAN ASSURE YOU; I AM QUITE DURABLE. I WILL TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITY.”

She drew in a hissing breath through her teeth, “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“YOU ARE CORRECT.”

Sid squeezed her eyes shut and turned, pacing away from him a little. She let out her breath in a defeated sigh, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“I WILL NOT.” He declared shortly.

Well…she shrugged and then _moved._ To Papyrus, her form seemed to blur and then she vanished from view. She reappeared behind him and lifted her foot, electricity coiling down her leg as it shot forward, connecting with the middle of his back. He’d barely had time to register she was there before his large body hurtled forward. He hit the ground, his inertia still sending him forward, tumbling into a tree, _through_ that three, and then into the underbrush.

Obsidian clapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes stretching in alarm. She hadn’t used full power but maybe that still had been too much?

“Papyrus?” She called. There was no response, “Papyrus!” Her voice rose in alarm and she hurried forward. She got to the edge of the tree line just as he was pushing his way out of the underbrush. He had foliage all over him and a few scuffs on his skull but no new cracks that she could see and to her great relief.

“I’m so sorry, Papyrus! Are you okay?”

“YES, YES, AS I MENTIONED BEFORE; THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS QUITE DURABLE.” He replied as she began brushing twigs and leaves off of him and just generally fussing.

“I don’t see any cracks, well new ones, anyway.” She commented, circling him to get a look at the back of his skull.

“YOU DON’T USE SHORTCUTS LIKE MY BROTHER…” Papyrus mused.

“Huh? No, my movements are enhanced by electromagnetic force. I just move really fast.” She shrugged.

“HMM. WELL, IT WAS AN IMPRESSIVE DISPLAY. I CAN SEE HOW USING YOUR MAGIC IN THAT WAY WOULD END THE FIGHT QUICKLY WHILE USING LITTLE STAMINA.” He seemed to notice the position of the sun, “WE MUST RETURN SO THAT I CAN PREPARE DINNER.” He started walking.

Obsidian trotted to catch up, “What will you make tonight?” She asked.

“I WAS ABLE TO PROCURE THE INGREDIENTS TO MAKE LASAGNA EARLIER TODAY.” Was his reply.

She gave him a sidelong glance as he strode along, “Hey, Papyrus?”

“HMM?”

“I know a new recipe that you might like. A friend of my family taught it to me. I’d like to give it you as a gift for becoming my new sparring buddy!”

He stopped and regarded her, “REALLY?”

She stopped too and smiled up warmly at him, “Of course! And with two of us working on it, we’ll be done quickly, just like the house!” The grin he gave her made her feel like her heart had expanded in her chest.

She was setting the table when she heard the front door open. Her stomach did a few flips and she looked over at Papyrus who was uncovering the lasagna. She peered over at it then smiled in satisfaction; perfect. Showing Papyrus the new recipe had been an interesting experience. He was quite good at taking instructions but also had a lot of questions, especially when her instructions veered from his usual method of cooking. She answered patiently but mostly got around him by shrugging and saying that it was what the recipe called for.

She’d had to save the ingredients from being utterly mutilated, explaining that all cooking ingredients must be treated with respect. She’d marveled at their knife collection and walked him through the steps until their dish had been placed safely in the oven. They’d pulled out the dish a little while before and left it covered on the stove while they cleaned up and prepared the other dishes.

“Hey, Pap, what’s for di—” Sans was the first to enter the kitchen and when his eye lights landed on her, his brows dropped.

“Hello, Sans. It’s great to see you too!” She greeted; her voice full of mirth.

He grunted then tensed as Wingdings came into view behind him. He hurriedly entered the kitchen and passed her.

“OH, HELLO BROTHER, IT’S LASAGNA TONIGHT. SID SHARED A NEW RECIPE WITH ME!”

“Really? That sounds exciting, bro.”

They’re exchange faded in the background as Obsidian approached Wings who was still lingering at the doorway. She tilted her head back to smile up at him, “Welcome home.” She said quietly.

She watched his purple eye light flicker and a grin slowly grow on his face. She froze as what she said suddenly registered, not only what she’d said but _how it had sounded_. Her face grew hot and she whipped around, retreating back towards the table to finish setting it, his low chuckle following her.

Soon they were seated at the table, their meals set before them. Papyrus watched on as they cut their first bite. Obsidian timed her own so that the brothers ate first. She ignored how they stiffened, taking her own bite and smiling happily.

Swallowing, she beamed at Papyrus, “You did a spectacular job with the recipe, Papyrus! I suppose I should have expected no less.” She could feel the two older brothers’ gazes boring a hole in her. She didn’t return their gazes, instead continuing to eat. Papyrus noticed though and began eating his own lasagna. He had much the same reaction and then he stared down at his plate in consternation. Sid looked up at him, chewing before swallowing and smiling warmly

“Don’t you agree?”

He looked up at her for a moment before he seemed to gather himself, “NYEH HEH-HEH! OF COURSE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A FAST LEARNER.” To which Sid beamed at him. Between the four of them, they polished off the lasagna. She insisted on helping with clean up, while Sans disappeared and Wings remained at the table, listening as Papyrus regaled him with stories of the day they’d had. Then it was time to say goodnight to Papyrus and Wings walked her to the door, waiting for her to put on her gloves and coat before following her out front. She stood before him, her hands crammed into her pockets, looking down at their shadows.

“I hadn’t intended on seeing you. In fact, it was the last thing I remember thinking before I… _wandered_ here.”

“Ah. Well, then I’m glad Papyrus was here to greet you.” He replied easily.

Obsidian looked up at him, her mouth opened to say something before she closed it and pressed her lips together. She didn’t know why but there was a stinging in her eyes as she looked down again, “I’m really not trying to be a bother. I really tried to deal with it on my own. You’ve got so many things that you need to juggle and I don’t want you to think that I’m just using you for my amuseme—”

A cool hand slipped into the hood of her coat and cupped her cheek. She hadn’t realized how hot her face had become until that moment. It was a shock then relief and she looked up at Wings. He was regarding her with his purple eye,

“I was under the impression,” his voice was very quiet and he was standing very close, “That leaning on each other was what friends did.” He nearly whispered.

She blinked up at him dumbly, her lips parting as she took a shaky breath inward, ‘Friends?” her voice was small and sounded distant even to her own ears.

His other hand came up as well and his thumb pressed gently against her generous bottom lip, gently caressing it.

She reached up and held his wrist, leaning into his touch. Warmness seemed to permeate her body, she wasn’t sure if it was the coat, she didn’t think so. It radiated out of her core and made her feel…well, drugged really. His touch was sending little sparks that seemed to stoke the heat and she closed her eyes.

_FWUMP!_

Obsidian jumped; the spell broken by the loud impact of a snow drift striking the ground nearby. She blinked her eyes open and took stock of herself; she was all the way in Wings’ embrace, pressed up against him, in fact, _When had that happened?_

Wings himself wasn’t looking at her, he was staring off to the side with murderous intent. She cleared her throat and began to withdraw, and his attention returned to her, his red eye light was back and he smiled ruefully down at her.

“Well.” He chuckled.

“S-sorry.” Obsidian stammered, releasing his wrist. His hands finally dropped as well and she felt bereft without them.

“No need to apologize, my dear.”

Her smile was shaky and she cleared her throat again, “I should go. I have work tomorrow.”

He nodded once, “Sleep well and thank you, for tonight.” He raised a brow at her and her face grew warm again. Her shoulders relaxed and she looked up at him from under her lashes with a smile.

“Whatever could you be referring to?”

“Ah, being coy, I see. Didn’t know you had it in you.”

She lifted her brows at him, giving an imperious look, “There are still things you don’t know about me.”

“A fact, I do intend to rectify. Eventually.”

Sid shivered at the promise she heard in those words and swallowed, why was her mouth dry? She backed away, stopping at the edge of the light, “Sleep well, Ding.” She finally managed and then tipped backwards and fell into the inky dark shadow of the house and was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squints* Yeah...friends...


End file.
